Data Collection
by yu-h524
Summary: An AoMomoKaga attempt at a prompt on the Kurobasu Anon Meme.


_GENRE: Romance, threesome_  
_PROMPT: Satsuki decides to lose her virginity to the person she trusts the most, that is, Dai-chan. The problem is that Aomine and Kagami are in an established relationship already. The Touou duo eventually managed to convince Kagami to go through with it. Aomine takes her first, then Kagami. Author's choice: If Momoi has romantic feelings for either of them or not, and if it's porn without plot. _

_kurobasuanonmeme tumblr com /post/38652744170/aomine-momoi-kagami-first-time_

_Got an ff account and cross-posted this from tumblr and AO3. I hope fic-requester approves! Thank you for reading it!_

* * *

The day started ordinarily enough. Aomine was seated at the dinner table in Kagami's kitchen, lazily flipping through the latest issue of SLAM, immersed in yet another ankle-breaking article. Kagami was busy prepping some chicken fillet for his famous teriyaki chicken rice bowl. It was one of those things Kagami learnt to cook having discovered Aomine's love for teriyaki burgers during one of their Maji Burger pow-wows. After Aomine moved in with Kagami, Kagami had started cooking for two. Well, technically six because Kagami usually demolished enough food to feed a family of five in a single day. Aomine initially headed over to Kagami's after their explosive one-on-ones. Eventually the two basketball idiots had realized what they had was something more than mere friendship. That, yes, they were physically attracted to each other. And of course, they had to do _something_ about those raging boners they were usually sporting afterwards. And indeed, the shower had been the perfect time to discover the exact thing to do. The one-on-ones had become foreplay.

Once or twice, Aomine shot Kagami an odd, nervous look and cleared his throat as if to say something only to fall silent as soon as Kagami so much as turned his head slightly. After the fifth time this happened, Kagami put his knife down, letting out an exasperated sigh and turned to Aomine. He knew something major was up. In the three years they'd been together, he'd only seen Aomine wear this expression when he was in dire straits. More major than the "Accidental Crawfish Dinner" incident.

"What's wrong? You've been making eyes at me for the past 20 minutes and it's getting annoying. Spill it."

"It's nothing _Baka_gami. It's just a slight throat irritation."

"If you even had a hint of illness, you'd be in bed, ordering me around to cook you soup and baby you for a week," Kagami retorted.

"I do not do that! And you'd want me in bed, won't you?" Aomine smirked in what he hoped was a ravishing manner and earned a dish towel to the face. "I heard an interesting proposition from S-Satsuki today," he said, barely a whisper.

"Momoi? You didn't do or say something stupid, did you? The last time you mentioned Kuroko and Kise without any tact whatsoever, I had to comfort her the whole night."

Kagami was usually at a loss as to what to say to womenfolk, a fierce blush painted his face if a female classmate were to even call his name out when returning test papers in class. All he could do was hand Momoi tissue after tissue, rub her shoulders and nod at appropriate pauses as she went on about "Tetsu-kun". She had been through a lot and he could see that it wasn't one of those fleeting crushes brought on by proximity. At the end of it, she had fallen asleep completely depleted and since Kagami was trapped in a sideway hug, he too slept alongside her that night. She had confided it was the first time someone had actually listened, thanked him profusely for letting her have some kind of closure and concluded that Dai-chan was a big idiot. _"Tell me about it!" Kagami had enthused as Aomine sent him murderous glares over his plate of perfectly delicious Eggs Benedict he had drowned in ketchup much to Kagami's horror._

"No! Nothing like that time. S-she wanted me to ask you something. Something she's afraid to bring up with you directly," Aomine fiddled with the spine of the magazine he was holding.

"It's fine, I'm sure I can handle it. Spill."

"She wants me to... I can't. I'll just tell her it's stupid." Aomine hid his head in the crook of his arms as he slunk deeper into his chair.

"I don't have all day, _Aho_mine."

The edge in his voice made Aomine look up and he decided telling him was the best route out of the mess he'd steered himself into. "She wants me to take her _f-flower_. She wants to give it to the person she trusts the most in the world. Tetsu is obviously out of the question. Kise is just an idiot. Akashi would scar her for life and I do not want to be responsible for the aftermath. I'm not sure if Midorima could even get it up. And-,"

"I sincerely hope you didn't tell her these things? You really are an idiot, _Aho_mine. What else?" Kagami put a stop to the verbal wreckage Aomine was spewing.

"So that's why she hit me and ran away crying... I don't know what to do, Taiga, throw me a fucking bone here..." Aomine looked up at him desperately.

"I'm sorry, Daiki," Kagami came closer and put his arms around Aomine. "Is that all?"

"S-She wants you to join in too," he sputtered. "I told her it was a bad idea and had to deal with one of her _moods. _If that woman wants something, she gets it." He fell silent after getting that out of the way.

"I need some time to think, Daiki," Kagami blushed a deeper red than Aomine had ever seen on him. Aomine had expected an outright "No." He didn't even want to begin thinking about whether Kagami had grown tired of his hard muscles and crazy libido. He had not exactly been gay to begin with and neither had he, accustomed to gravure idols, big knockers and soft curves. Women were pretty, nice to hold and smelled great. How could he compete with someone as gorgeous as Momoi anyway? These thoughts were swirling around in his head, causing Kagami to flick him on the forehead playfully. "Your brain was not built for thinking, Aomine. Stop trying so hard! I know how important Momoi is to you and I don't want to hurt anyone." For once Aomine didn't have a cutting reply ready and waited for his meal quietly. Sod Kagami and his _magnanimity_.

Kagami was still deliberating his "Do I participate in this devil's threeway?" when further reinforcement came in the form of the lady herself one rainy Saturday night. A cheerful "Kagamin!~" rang out as the doorbell chimed twice.

"W-welcome!" Kagami's eyes darted everywhere except a raincoat-clad Momoi. He took her backpack, shopping bags, coat and wet umbrella and tried to move forward balancing all of them. Tried. He could not think of anything clever to say so he decided to follow her mutely.

"I hope you considered what Dai-chan asked you?" She continued cheerfully, as if she had asked him out for something ordinary like a concert or something. If she was nervous, she didn't let on.

"Satsuki, give the man some room to breathe, jeez." A frazzled-looking Aomine came out from his room and grabbed Momoi's bag and coat from Kagami, following the duo in a strange kind of conga line. Today was going to be weird indeed.

Momoi headed to the kitchen and started up some water for coffee. As she handed out the steaming mugs and seated herself between Aomine and Kagami on the couch, she was all business-like. "It's merely for experience, Kagamin! I don't want to be the blustering virgin who doesn't know which way is up but someone who can please the person I'm with. Consider it data collection!" Kagami was not sure how to respond to that so he kept quiet. "I know I'm asking too much. You guys have been in a relationship for so long, I don't want to cause any problems. But I had no idea who else to ask. A-after getting rejected by Tetsu-kun, I decided I will just quietly support him and cheer him on from the side lines but after two years of doing that-," her voice broke softly, "it feels a little lonely and I want to at least try to find someon-," Aomine reacted in an instant, herding her into his arms protectively. Kagami took the mug away from her hand and sought out her fingers. She held fast. He had no idea she held these kinds of feelings behind her ever-moving, flowing personality. He'd turned to _her _when he'd gotten depressed when Aomine blurted out something stupid or they'd had a fight. She'd never let anything on even when they'd had their talks late into the night.

"I'm alright with it if Aomine's alright with it-," Kagami started, "I have to warn you though. I've never had sex with a girl before so I will be really bad so I won't join in! I'll just watch! Yeah, I'll do that! Heck, I've not even kissed a girl before. I mean, Alex kissed me once in a while but Alex doesn't count! Well, she's a girl, but you know, she's _Alex-,"_

"Shut up, _Baka_gami. Learn to assess the situation a bit," Aomine cut in. Kagami did his best impression of a Red Delicious much to Momoi's amusement. She practically beamed at him and his eyes softened. He brought up the hand he was holding to his lips and planted a chaste kiss as he looked up at Aomine. Aomine had an uncharacteristically tender look as he looked at both of them. So the idiot had quite the repertoire of expressions, Kagami mused to himself.

"We'll obviously need to get to the bedroom, Kagamin-," Momoi was the first to break the moment. Kagami scrambled to his feet. Momoi was taking the lead and he let her. She made her way to his bedroom. He was glad she wasn't a shrinking violet, having seen her go up against so many people who tried to put her down on the side lines of basketball courts. Stunning looks, sparkling wit, charming personality. Up till now he had regarded her as part of Aomine, Kagami's own personal friend after all the time they spent together, almost a sister. He dismissed the last thought guiltily.

He sat down in the middle of the bed with Momoi settling in between his legs, into his lap, her back against his chest. Aomine had been silent throughout the entire time they made their way to the bedroom. Kagami gave up trying to think up conversation starters as he knew better than to interrupt his thoughts. Aomine moved slowly, something very different from the ferocious pace he pounced on him every time they had sex. Feral, wild, fast, dangerous. He was as docile as a kitten at this instant. Kagami stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny, _Baka_gami?" Aomine said distractedly. He shifted his eyes towards Momoi who was biting her lip nervously. "Relax, Satsuki. It's not a big deal. I'll be gentle," he extended his right hand up to her cheek to caress it softly. He let the hand travel downwards to unzip the salmon-coloured sweater she had on. Kagami helped slip it off her shoulders and she shivered slightly as she pulled the tank top she had on over her head. She was a sight to behold, all soft, pink and fleshed out, the lacy white bra she had on barely holding her breasts in place. Aomine's hands slid over them and cupped her softly as she squirmed into Kagami. "Dai-chan, wait-,"

"Shh, it's fine. I'll take care of it, Satsuki." Aomine sounded breathless and nervous. Kagami gulped, thinking of the best place to put his hands. What do you do with hands anyway? He settled on her shoulders and arms, rubbing them up and down in what he considered to be a comforting manner. He slowed down after noticing he was trying to sand her arms away. Well then. He also nuzzled gently into her shoulders, whispering comforting words. She seemed to relax a bit after that.

Aomine was diligent. He had abandoned his laziness just for this occasion, much to Kagami's relief. His hands roamed all over her, planting soft and lingering kisses here and there. Aomine's breast fixation came in handy too. Momoi was proud of her breasts, usually using them as a tool to tease Seirin's coach Riko with. Aomine latched on to one of her breasts and gave it an experimental lick through the fabric. He started sucking in earnest after finding her nipple. His other hand was grabbing her left breast a little tighter now, trying to hold her nipple between his thumb and index finger, tweaking it a teeny bit every once in a while. He always kept watching her face, to see if he was hurting her. He ran a thumb over the pert nipple again, the other hand gently massaging the nipple he'd just sucked on. Momoi tried not to come undone then and there. This was data collection after all. Momoi was in a certain state of awe as to how well Daiki was handling this, her rational mind noting everything, every touch, every reaction, every action the both of them were doing to her, heart rates of all the three participants. Data collection. Merely data collection.

Aomine fumbled around with his wallet a bit and pulled out two Magnum XLs and handed one to Kagami.

"But we never use condoms, Aomine-,"

"You're not a girl unless you've evolved into one since the last time I checked, Kagami," Aomine sighed. "Don't tell me you're in love with _this,_Satsuki_._"

"Love? What are you saying, Daiki... I don't understand-,"

"Dai-chan!" Momoi snapped shrilly. "Please keep confidential things I tell you 'Confidential'!"

"S-Satsuki," the name felt new but intriguing on his tongue. "Is it true?"

Momoi hung her head a bit and nodded quietly. "I'm sorry, Taiga. I'm not sure when exactly it happened but-,"

Kagami was afraid she'd burst into tears or something. Granted this was an interesting development but he realized that didn't actually mind. In fact, it was nice to think that she loved him. He had felt something akin to attraction whenever they'd had their heart to hearts but he'd dismissed it as mere infatuation. Maybe it was not so off after all...

"It's fine, Momoi. I don't mind and I'm not a bastard who'll turn you down so fast. I just need a little bit of time... To think things over, if I may." Kagami let out the breath he'd been holding. Aomine's hands were at her waist now, holding on as if he didn't want her to float away and thumbs circling in a comforting manner.

Momoi closed her eyes and leant back into Kagami's shoulder, turning her face into the side of his neck. Kagami brought a hand up to her face, leant forward and kissed her softly on her round lips. She opened them up a little bit and Kagami grew a bit bolder and gently her bottom lip a lick before pushing into her mouth.

"Ahem, I've got work to do here," Aomine had disrobed in the time Kagami and Momoi had had their mini-confession and had slipped on the condom. Kagami and Momoi broke away and Momoi took a shuddering breath.

"Dai-chan, that is... huge," Momoi was not a stranger to the male anatomy. She was running around a high school basketball team, for God's sake, but seeing something like this up-close was an experience indeed. And thinking how _that_ will fit inside her was not something she wanted to dwell upon too much. She involuntarily closed her legs up a tad.

"Tch-. I'll have to prepare you a little bit," Aomine settled between her legs and spread them, lifting her skirt up. "Oh Satsuki. You are a bit wet..."

That earned him a well-deserved cuff on the head. "Dai-chan, you idiot!"

Kagami guffawed a bit but handed the lube from their drawer to Aomine anyway. Aomine poured a liberal amount onto his hands to warm it up a bit before slowly peeling her panties down and gently touching her folds. She shuddered and shook her head a few times wordlessly. He continued to push into her folds. One finger in, then another and another. After slowly twisting around a few times, he re-positioned himself above her and started to push the head of his cock into her. Kagami was still rubbing gentle circles on her arms. Aomine started slowly, pushing into her heat inch by inch. The lube helped a lot, seeing how big he was. He started to move in and out after she'd gotten used to his girth. He increased his pace, his hands reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra in one swift motion. Kagami helped her to take it off, again. Aomine was holding on to one breast, the other on her hip as he pistoned in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Satsuki, I'm close-," He didn't give her much of a warning before spilling himself into her. Satsuki hugged him and planted gentle kisses on his lips. Aomine collapsed onto Momoi before looking up at her quizzically. "Uh, you didn't come yet did you... I'm so sorry, Satsuki. I only wanted to pleas-,"

Momoi held up a finger to his lips. "It's fine you, idiot. Studies show that 80% of women can't orgasm via intercourse alon-,"

"Satsuki, can you please turn off your data prattlin' just for a little bit, I feel like a failure here and you're not helping any."

"Momo- S-Satsuki..." Kagami spoke up after watching this exchange. "I want to-," Kagami blushed before he could finish the sentence.

"Taiga! If you hurt her... Don't go at it the way we usually do, _Baka_gami." It was Aomine's turn to blush.

"You guys are both idiots and I love both of you," Momoi softly murmured. Kagami and Aomine both fell silent.

Aomine moved off Momoi and went to her side with Kagami switching places. He took off his t-shirt and peeled off his shorts, revealing a rather hard erection, rolling the condom over it. He needed release too. The scene before had not been entirely chaste, no matter how much he'd tried to keep his mind "pure."

He brought his fingers to her breasts and cupped them, leaning in to place gentle kisses on her collarbones. He was not so fixated on her breasts and Momoi was thankful, she was feeling just a little bit tender after Aomine's thorough treatment of them. He roved his hands down on her soft body, trailing kisses along the way, firing her up in a different kind of way, something deeper than just physical. Somewhere along the way she'd really fallen in _love _love with the red-haired man, their connection going beyond "Aomine's best friends" Whether she liked to admit that, she'd been very, very conflicted for the longest time. Playing it off as "falling in love with the one person who'd listen to me is silly" became increasingly hard and in the end, what was wrong with that? The heart wants what it wants. They were compatible. They'd been there for each other during various situations. Yes, the crawfish one too. Aomine was a common denominator. He wanted the best for her, she knew, even if his way of showing it was a bit boorish. She knew he had a heart of gold. Just like Kagami.

Momoi was broken out of her reverie when Kagami thumbed over her clit. The jolt it sent through her system didn't go past Aomine, who was instantly on guard, checking if she was alright.

"Oh my God, Taiga-," Momoi rasped. "Do that again, _please..._" A needy edge to her voice.

Kagami was silent. He moved on top of Momoi just like Aomine had done. Aomine re-adjusted the few pillows around her and on her back, to make her as comfortable as possible. Kagami gently sunk into her hot folds, a hand propping him up, at the side of Momoi's body. The other, her snaked down to her clit and thumbed over it. He increased the speed of how he flicked the tiny nub, sending jolts of _something _all over Momoi's body. Momoi was no longer thinking straight or thinking, at all. Aomine was getting turned on seeing how turned on Momoi was. He slipped two fingers into Satsuki's mouth and she sucked on them not too gently. His other hand was busy working over his erection, the lube lying open a few inches away.

"TAIGA!" Momoi screamed as she came, spasming around Kagami's cock, sobbing out his name and Aomine's repeatedly. Kagami was reaching his limit of self-restraint as well and released his load into her. It took them a few seconds to come down from that high, Kagami pistoning in and out of her at a pace he'd was sure Aomine would give him an earful for as he slowly went flaccid and pulled hand was still rubbing her clit erratically, not following any set rhythm.

"Satsuki, Taiga- I love you both so much-," Aomine groaned out as he too came again. He leaned down and kissed Kagami, tongues fighting for some kind of dominance which was muscle memory at this point, like most of their kisses but he was too far gone to even care who won. Kagami broke away and leaned down to kiss Satsuki. He was really surprised and slightly alarmed to see her crying quietly.

"Satsuki?" He ventured softly.

"The way- hic- a female can achieve orgasm is through clitoral stimulation-," Momoi tried to continue.

"Satsuki, would you give your stupid data thing a rest-," Aomine sounded like he didn't know what to do with his oldest friend. Not for the first time that night.

"Satsuki, it's alright. I l-love you, too. I think. Well it will take me a bit longer to love you as much as I love _Aho_mine but we only got there because of being around each other all the damn time," Kagami spoke up.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Baka_gami-," Aomine returned playfully.

"Thank you, Taiga... Daiki. I love you so much, Taiga. I love you too, Daiki. I was so afraid-," she broke into incoherent sobs.

"Shhh. It's fine," Kagami moved forward and hugged her close from the front as she continued sobbing into him, wiping away her tears with his thumb again. Aomine silently moved closer and hugged her from the back. "It's fine," he reiterated as he rubbed her side down and kissed the top of her head. He looked over at Aomine and was a bit more surprised to see his eyes rimmed a bit with tears too and caught him turning away and blinking them away. He really was this maddening and magnanimous idiot, a true _Baka_gami. He leant forward and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead and Aomine closed his eyes to avoid further embarrassment and hid behind Momoi's soft pink hair. Kagami made sure they all had a blanket over them before he too tucked himself in and drifted off to sleep. What was he going to do with two lovesick fools now? It was not the most normal of relationships, heck, he wasn't really sure what to _call _this relationship and he'd have a ton of explaining to do to all his friends. He didn't want to debate the logistics of now housing and feeding three (seven) people. All he knew was his heart was flying off somewhere into space and this was the happiest he'd been in a really long time and he had nothing but love for the two people who were holding onto him tightly at this point.

What a weird day indeed.


End file.
